le pire ennemi de L
by Naemir
Summary: Un petit drabble pour détendre avec nos deux génies,où l'on verra apparaître le pire ennemi de L, celui qui veut sa peau depuis le début, celui qui se cache dans l'ombre en attendant son heure...


Ceci est un petit drabble d'essais sur Death Note, avec mes deux préférés (et non des moindres ^^) L et Light, les deux meilleurs amis du monde!^^

Pas de paring et de l'humour, je mettrais un rating K+ pour cet écrit tout court mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout de même. Niveau situation, au niveau du tome 7 (si je ne me plante pas), Light a retrouvé tous ses souvenirs en tant que Kira et il n'est plus attaché à L. Avant la mort de notre cher détective bien entendu!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! De même, si certains veulent passer des commandes, je suis toute ouie.

* * *

Un hurlement terrifiant, digne d'un film d'horreur récompensé trois fois aux oscars, mélange de terreur à l'état pur et d'agonie douloureuse, ébranla subitement les fondations mêmes du QG de la cellule d'enquête Kira par sa puissance impressionnante.

Curieusement, l'auteur d'un tel cri n'était pas Misa, qui avait la fâcheuse et désagréable habitude de gueuler pour tout et n'importe quoi, fusse un insignifiant petit insecte, au grand damne de son pseudo petit ami qui n'en pouvait plus. Petit ami qui n'était autre que Yagami Light, jeune homme de 18 ans, bien fait de sa personne et tout à fait _honnête_ dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mis à part quelques petits détails sans importance, concernant essentiellement l'enquête sur laquelle il travaillait avec le plus grand détective du monde.

Ce cher bon vieux Light donc, qui crut que son heure était venue et crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque –quelle ironie, il espérait bien qu'une telle chose ne lui arriverait jamais –tant le mugissement de bête blessée l'avait surpris et effrayé. Pourtant, beaucoup s'en fallait pour réussir à le surprendre mais un tel hurlement paraissait si incongru dans un endroit pareil où ne résidaient finalement que des adultes depuis que Misa avait vidé les lieux –alléluia –et deux génies en puissance qui se cherchaient continuellement des poux.

Qui donc pouvait ainsi hurler à la mort ?

Se levant souplement du canapé où il s'était avachi dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos après avoir passé 48h à chercher Kira et tenté de détourner tout soupçons mal placés de sa charmante et plaisante personne –Ryuzaki était du genre coriace et ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Tant pis pour lui, il le regretterait bien assez tôt – le châtain se précipita à travers les couloirs du QG, en proie à une panique tout à fait irrationnelle.

Tout en courant, il échafauda quelques scénarios peu rassurants, se dressant des images mentales relativement effrayantes et sanglantes. Mais pourquoi pas après tout, les criminels d'aujourd'hui étaient tous plus fourbes et malins les uns que les autres. Le fait de se trouver actuellement au 20ème étage d'un immeuble continuellement placé sous surveillance ne les décourageait pas forcement. C'était bien d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était donné pour mission d'éradiquer tous ces emmerdeurs de première qui n'avaient décidément pas la moindre morale et pourrissaient la vie des honnêtes gens.

D'un autre côté, si un quelconque psychopathe était parvenu par on ne sait quel miracle à grimper jusqu'ici et à surprendre L, ça arrangerait tout aussi bien ses petites affaires. Du coup, Light ralentit sensiblement le pas lorsqu'il fut totalement convaincu que le cri inhumain qui avait été poussé venait effectivement de la chambre qu'occupait le détective. Il en poussa doucement la porte, comme s'il avait peur qu'une bombe ne lui saute au visage.

Evidemment, il souhait ardemment la mort de L, ça coulait de source, il n'empêche qu'il devait encore jouer le jeu un petit moment et donc faire croire à tous, et en particulier à l'espèce de panda totalement accro au sucre, qu'il était, hem, son _ami_. Bien qu'un ami n'était pas censé vous menotter à lui parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en vous mais de ça, Light en était enfin débarrassé. Et dieu seul savait que ça avait pris un certain temps.

Crétin de parano gluco-man.

La pièce était spacieuse et vide, rangée à la perfection comme d'habitude. Non pas que L eut été un maniaque de la propreté et du rangement, mais il était tellement au-dessus de tout ce qui constituait la vie de quelqu'un de normal, qu'il réussissait l'exploit de ne rien déranger. C'était comme s'il n'était pas vraiment dans la pièce qu'il occupait, à la manière d'un fantôme désintéressé du monde humain. Light soupçonnait intérieurement que c'était ça.

La porte de la salle de bain adjacente était ouverte en grand, lui donnant la vision quelque peu pathétique mais non moins alarmante, d'un Ryuzaki pétrifié, recroquevillé dans son coin, plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. Ses immenses yeux noirs atrocement cernés –ce type était-il capable de dormir, Light s'était réellement posé la question –étaient exorbités et emplis d'une lueur de terreur impressionnante pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, que ce soit sur son visage ou dans ses iris sans fond.

Light ne parvenait à distinguer ce qu'il fixait ainsi, mortifié, et il avança prudemment la tête dans la pièce. L parut soudain se rendre compte de sa présence car il leva le visage vers lui et ouvrit la bouche, en véritable état de choc. Bien malgré lui, Light s'inquiéta. Pour que le détective soit comme cela, sa découverte devait vraiment être horrible.

Le brun pointa un index tremblant et sa voix avait l'effet d'une pauvre et chétive flamme sous la dureté du vent.

_ Toi… tu es un monstre sans cœur…

Bien que l'appellation soit légitime quelque part, le jeune Yagami en fut profondément vexé. Et c'était _lui_ qui se permettait de dire ça ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais déjà L poursuivait, un brin hystérique.

_ J'en suis parfaitement certain maintenant ! C'est toi ! Seul Kira peut employer des techniques aussi fourbes et cruelles ! Tu veux me tuer Light-kun !

Comme il aurait été jouissif de lui rabattre le caquet d'une remarque bien sentie et de lui en coller une ! Mais cela aurait certainement signé sa culpabilité et Light se devait de rester maître de lui-même, le temps d'analyser pleinement la situation et réagir en conséquence. Qui sait ce que L était capable de faire pour le coincer ? Niveau fourberie, il le valait largement !

Il préféra cependant tenter de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ayant la vague impression que cette révélation ne lui était pas tombée dessus à l'instant et que quelque chose l'avait poussé à lui balancer ses accusations _totalement mensongères, ça allait sans dire, _en pleine figure. L était trop intelligent pour lui dire cela comme ça, sans personne pour entendre ses conclusions, sans personne pour le protéger en cas de besoin, pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison, pour... Il devait_ forcement _y avoir anguille sous roche.

Lentement, Light s'avança dans la salle de bain, suivant son regard éteint. Une fois de plus, il dut retenir une irrésistible envie de passer ses mains autour du cou du brun et de serrer en lui gueulant qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un grand crétin et poussa un énorme soupir.

Sans un mot de plus, il ramassa la paire de chaussettes qu'il avait dû abandonner là lors de son changement de chambre express, trop soulagé qu'il était de quitter enfin le voisinage dérangeant du brun, et repartit comme il était venu, emportant avec lui le pire ennemi de L.

L, qui recalcula à toute vitesse ses pourcentages, haussant encore ses probabilités que Light et Kira soit une seule et même personne, tout en sentant un poids terriblement oppressant s'enlever de sa poitrine.

Il le savait, il n'y avait vraiment que ce tueur sans scrupules qui pouvait lui faire une chose pareille dans l'espoir de le faire fléchir.

Ce type n'avait vraiment aucun honneur.

* * *

... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire, si je dois rire ou pleurer, m'arracher les cheveux en me disant que j'ai osé ridiculiser le plus grand detective de la terre ou bien afficher un grand sourire sadique et satisfait. Bah! Tant pis! Je vous laisse juger cet écrit, venu en plein cours de philo (que je t'aimeuh! Grèce du V siècle avant J-C...je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait à ce point me donner l'inspiration) et espère vous revoir sur d'autres pages, qui sait?

Naé, folle en vadrouille et auteur dévouée.


End file.
